


Damn Your Morals

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Other, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine 'Dr. Wells' finding you in the Time Vault after discovering who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Your Morals

You stood still in the time vault as you stared at the projections that Gideon had pulled up for you. Staring at the photos of the man you had called your boss for the past five years, staring at the photos of the man you thought you knew, the man you loved.

Your tears had long since dried as you learned more of this Eobard Thawne--who you discovered was his true identity--so when there was a gust of wind from behind you, you weren't knocked into a sobbing mess of fear. You knew he was there, taking longer to discover you than you had thought, but he found you nonetheless.

You turned to face him, trying hard not to let him see how shattered you were. Your heart working to stay at a steady pace as your breathing was a forced calm. Eobard stood quietly as his eyes scanned what you had been reading. He sighed as his eyes met yours. A small smile spread across his lips as he looked at you almost proudly.

“I always figured you would find out before the others.” His voice was just a hush as he rigidly took a step towards you, testing the waters of your reaction. The air became tense as your mind spiraled with all the possible outcomes of this situation. None of which ended well.

“This whole time…you've been a fraud?” You voice was strong but your heartbreak could not be so easily hid from him. You genuinely loved this man. This brilliant, wonderful, strange man who had given you a home and a place of belonging in this cold lab. You took a quiet breath as you swallowed down the lump growing in your throat. Eobard’s face fell as he stopped in front of you. 

"No…no I'm…” He sighed, staring up at the image of his old self. There was silence as he tried to find the right words to say to you. You could see he was struggling, trying to figure out what his reaction should be. Calculating the outcomes and reactions just as you were doing. A few moments of silence passed between you two before you couldn't stand it any longer.

"Are you going to kill me?" Your voice was strong, defiant. Angry. But it was barely a whisper. Eobard was silent as he looked at you. Thinking. A small self-deprecating smirk tugged at his lips as he gazed at you. The same stubborn yet beautiful assistant he had grown fond of, scowling at him. 

Discovering his secret was a problem, that was clear. You were friends with the others, with the ‘heroes’ of the group, but even so, he could see how conflicted you were. Your love for him fighting with the care for your friends. With doing the ‘right’ thing.

“No. No I'm not.” He finally sighed. “But…I have to do something to a sure you say nothing.” 

You glared at him as he crossed his arms over his chest, a million different thoughts running through his mind. You could feel your hands begin to shake slightly, your emotions beginning to slip through the cracks of your prickly exterior.

“Locking you up somewhere would just raise suspicion…and you never were one to respond to threats…” His voice trailed off before a rather mischievous look crossed his face. He took a step towards you. You took a step back, hitting the podium that blocked your path. What was he doing? 

Eobard took another step, now just inches from you, before cupping your chin and forcing your gaze to look up at him. Your body was alert, flags going off that screamed danger…but this wasn't a death-incoming kind of danger. You felt your adrenaline and nerves begin to mix in the pit of your stomach. Your breathing shallow.

“But bribery…well…I think I know something that could help both of us.” With his speed, his lips were suddenly against yours. Pressing deeply. Hungrily. 

Your body tensed at the sudden impact. What the hell was happening? He was kissing you. That's what was happening. His soft lips were pressed against yours with such fire, you couldn't have ever imagined this. 

Actually, you did. Many times. Late at night in your bed, alone. Thinking of him devouring you completely. Getting off just to the thought of him touching you. This was something you wanted. Desperately. But you couldn't.

You pushed him off, your face burning. The knot in your stomach growing to a hunger that cried out for his touch. 

“What the hell?!” You shouted. You made a b-line towards the door but Eobard was on you. Shoving you up against the wall, he toward over you. One hand wrapped around your arm and the other gripping your chin.

“Now, now. We both know that you've wanted this for sometime.” He purred with his dark grin, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“…that we both wanted for sometime.” His hot breath sent shivers down your body, igniting the desire in you chest. You could feel your inhibitions slipping as each second passed. Shit, this wasn't good.

“But…” He pulled back, gazing into your eyes. His hand on your chin loosened its grip slightly as he cupped your cheek gently.

“because of my secret…I would’ve already made you mine.” He growled. His lips just barely brushing against yours. Your head began to spin beneath his intoxicating gaze. You knew you had to fight. You couldn't let this happen. How could you let this happen? Your body was already burning beneath his touch.

“That's not a problem now…and I know you're even more curious.” His voice was gruff as his lips teased yours. You clenched your jaw. Stubborn as you stood there, unwilling to fall victim so easily to his sweet words.

He stared at you, watching as you fought with yourself. Struggling so hard against your morals. Teasing wasn't going to push you over the edge. No, of course it wouldn’t. He wouldn't have fallen for you if you were so easily swayed.

His hand gripped your chin and he planted another kiss on you, this time much more gentle. His body pressing against yours, pinning you against the wall, unable to escape from him.

Your body raged as the taste of his lips met yours once more. Your hand gripped at his wrist that held your chin, hoping to pull him off, but it was no use. With his lips still on yours, he trapped your hands in his and pinned them up against the wall.

You grunted at the force, a smile playing at his lips as his moved them against yours. A tongue quickly stroking your bottom lip before his teeth trapped it. You whimpered. All the fight in your body disappearing with that once simple act. Your body ached for his touch. Your tongue for his taste. 

Damn, your morals. It wasn't like you were a saint anyways.

Your body rolled into his as you returned his kiss, taking his tongue with your own and swirling it around, taking in every taste. Eobard groaned at your reply. His leg slid between yours, spreading them slightly, pressing into you.

You moaned for him, whimpering as your body screamed for more. Freeing your wrists, he gripped your waist and tangled his fingers into your hair. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pressing your chest up against him. You needed him. You needed him badly and there was no denying it anymore. 

Eobard’s hand gripped at your shirt and he leaned back, breaking away to get some air and pull your shirt over you. He didn’t miss a beat as he crashed his lips against yours once more, desperate and hungry for your taste. Your hands combed through his hair, holding tightly to him as his lips trailed down from your lips to your neck. Biting and sucking against your skin, leaving marks as he made his way to a tender spot just below your ear.

You gasped, a moan falling from your lips as you pushed up against him, grinding against the erection growing beneath his jeans. His arms snaked behind your back, sliding your bra unhooked. His hands trailed to your straps, as he slid it off of you, exposing yourself to him.

He released your neck from between his teeth and pulled off his shirt in a blur of speed. Taking in ever inch of you, he pulled you against his bare chest. Taking your lips between his teeth, you pressed into him, feeling every curve of every muscle against your naked body.

The room grew hot as you two touched and kissed each other, the sound of moans and soft whimpers dancing with the smack of wet, needy kisses. You mind was a haze of lust but you knew who you were kissing. Who he really was. You may have given into your desire, but you weren't going to let him off that easily.

You felt his tongue massage yours as you sucked his lip into your mouth, biting down on it. Maybe a little too hard.

Eobard winced and pulled back, his eyes flashing red mischievously as you held a half-lidded, lust-filled glare. He gave a smirk as he licked the small drop of blood away.

“If that’s how you’re going to be…” He growled. 

Red sparks enveloped you for a second and suddenly you were across the room, stripped to your panties, bent over and handcuffed to the stand where his Reverse Flash suit stood less than a foot from your face. Your eyes staring at the red lightning emblem. 

Eobard was behind you, his chest against your back as he leaned against you, nipping at your ear playfully.

“Just so you can see…who it is…that now owns you.” His voice reverberated darkly. Chills rippled down your body, your panties growing wet as he pressed his still-clothed erection against your backside.

“You bast—Ah!” You gasped as one of his hands slid down to the front of your panties and vibrated gently against your folds. His other hand snaking around to grip your chin and hold your head up to look at his suit.

You bit down on your cheek, swallowing down a moan. Eobard tsk’d in your ear as his hand sped up, moving up and down against you as he pressed his hips into your ass.

“Open that mouth. Let me hear you.” He commanded. Your will was weak. You groaned as you rolled your hips into his hand, desperate to feel his skin against yours. Desperate to feel him inside of you. Your breathing was ragged as you moaned for him over and over with each pass. One of his fingers brushed against your lips and you took it in your mouth, sucking on his gently. Your tongue swirling around it as you imagined what the taste of his cock would be.

Eobard groaned as he bit down gently on the nape of your neck, rocking his hips into you, feeling the friction of his clothes rub against his cock. His fingers found their way to the edge of your panties. Pushing them aside he slicked his fingers in your sex, rubbing faster and harder with each pass. Your legs spreading open, inviting him in as your orgasm grew.

Your hands gripped at the bar where the handcuffs held you trapped. Your body tensing with each pass of his hands and each grind of his hips. Your skinned burned beneath him, your moans echoing around you.

“E-Eobard…” You moaned. Eobard tensed at the sound of his name from your lips, nipping at your shoulder. 

“P-Please…” You begged. There was a spark of red as Eobard reached his limit of teasing you. 

Your panties were gone and his cock was free, rubbing against your dripping entrance. His breathing was shaky as he rubbed against you, slicking himself up, feeling every inch of you. You moaned for him, your body shaking beneath him.

His hands moved their way down your body, feeling every curve as they made their way to your hips, gripping hungrily. Your back grew cold as Eobard pulled away, positioning himself behind you, pulling your legs apart and sliding in slowly.

Your walls stretched around him. Your back arching as you moaned for him, panting his name. God, he felt better than you could have imagined. Stretching you to your limits, full inside you. Your body burned and you knew you were close to the edge. With all his teasing and just the fact, knowing it was him inside of you made it so much more intense.

Eobard waited, watching as your body relaxed around him before he began moving. The noises you made were heaven to his ears. Watching as you twitched with ecstasy, staring at his suit, panting and moaning for more, this was better than he could have imagined. 

Slowly, Eobard sped up, his body vibrating involuntarily every few thrusts. You cried out for him each time he did and you felt as your body reveled beneath his grip. You could feel your abdomen tense as you groaned.

“I-I’m…I’m gonna…” You whimpered. Eobard leaned forward without slowly his pace, his breathing soft but ragged.

“Go ahead…call my name.” He nipped at your ear before turning to your shoulder, nipping and biting as he pounded harder and faster into you. His fingers digging into your hips as he brought your orgasm.

Your body tensed as you felt your orgasm ripple through you. Your head tilted back as your eyes were shut, crying his name. Eobard rode out your orgasm before his own came, filling you up as his body vibrated and twitched. Groans and curses falling from his lips.

Your body felt heavy as you panted, your legs barely supporting your weight to stand. Eobard still pressed against you, he peppered gentle kisses lining the nape of your neck to your ear. His arms snaked around your waist as he slowly pulled out of you and whispered in your ear.

“That’s my girl.” You had lost. It was undeniable. Even with your friends, even with your morals, you had lost to him. You had succumbed to your dark desires and you now belonged to the enemy.


End file.
